


Wanted

by AbbyDeMartel



Series: Je sais pas si je t'aime [2]
Category: The Originals (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dramatic, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Explicit Sexual Content, Heavy Angst, M/M, Male Slash, Season/Series 05 Spoilers, What-If
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-24
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2019-07-16 13:36:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16087169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbbyDeMartel/pseuds/AbbyDeMartel
Summary: L'incantesimo di Inadu sta condizionando sempre di più la mente di Elijah e l'ambigua Antoinette decide di sfruttare questa situazione per allontanare Elijah da Tristan, che è il suo più pericoloso rivale. Così accade che a New Orleans vengano ritrovate delle persone uccise in modo orribile e degli omicidi viene sospettato Tristan con la sua Strix. Come reagirà questo Elijah condizionato da Inadu e manipolato da Antoinette?La storia è una versione AU della stagione 5, perciò... ATTENZIONE: SPOILER!Non scrivo a scopo di lucro e personaggi e situazioni appartengono a autori, registi e produttori di The Originals.





	Wanted

**Wanted**

_You know that all I wanted_

_Was to be there by your side_

_And if you didn’t want it_

_Well you should have denied_

_You knew that you were someone special_

_Right from the start_

_But if you treat me badly_

_We’d be better off apart_

_Oh if this the way you wanted it_

_Oh I didn’t understand…_

_(“Wanted” – Cranberries)_

 

Un pomeriggio Marcel si presentò a villa Mikaelson scuro in volto e volle parlare subito con Klaus ed Elijah. Sembrava molto seccato e i due fratelli si scambiarono uno sguardo di muta domanda.

Tuttavia la ragione del malumore di Marcel fu ben presto chiarita.

“La polizia sta indagando su alcuni omicidi avvenuti nel quartiere francese” disse bruscamente. “Pensavo fossimo d’accordo sul fatto che noi vampiri possiamo nutrirci di chiunque vogliamo, ma senza uccidere nessuno e poi soggiogando le vittime per farle dimenticare.”

“E non è forse così?” domandò Klaus con un sorrisetto arrogante e provocatorio. “Oh, beh, forse sarà capitato che abbia ucciso una turista o due, qualche notte fa, ma ero talmente felice per l’eliminazione di Inadu da non rendermi nemmeno conto di ciò che facevo. Non lo farò più, Marcel. Ora, per cortesia, possiamo parlare d’altro?”

“Si trattava davvero di un paio di turiste, Klaus, oppure eri talmente _felice_ da compiere una vera e propria strage?” incalzò Marcel, innervosito dall’atteggiamento sprezzante dell’Originale.

A quel punto, però, anche Elijah si voltò a guardare con sospetto il fratello.

“Cosa hai fatto stavolta, Niklaus? Pensavo di potermi fidare di te…”

“Fratello, modera la tua collera. Ho già confessato il mio peccato a Marcel e ho dichiarato il mio fermo proposito di non commetterlo più. Vuoi anche che mi genufletta?” ribatté sarcastico il vampiro.

“Un momento, ho la sensazione che qui stiamo parlando di due cose diverse. Klaus, tu dici di aver ucciso due turiste qualche notte fa?” riprese Marcel, cercando di placare il litigio che stava per avere luogo tra i due Originali.

“Sì, l’ho già detto. Ho festeggiato la distruzione di Inadu in giro per locali con Cami. Poi lei è andata a dormire e io mi sono trattenuto ancora un po’, c’erano due ragazze… non so, saranno state inglesi o australiane. Le ho soggiogate, portate via e… va bene, non vado fiero di ciò che ho fatto, ma anche i tuoi vampiri, anni fa, ogni tanto avevano il permesso di uccidere qualche turista, no?”

“Klaus, qui non stiamo parlando di due turiste straniere. Sai bene che la polizia tende a voltarsi dall’altra parte quando accadono queste cose, se come dici tu sono l’eccezione e non la regola. Ma io sto parlando di ben altro: una coppia trovata sgozzata e dissanguata in casa sua, un insegnante straziato mentre tornava a casa dal lavoro, un gruppo di amici massacrati dopo una festa nell’appartamento di uno di loro. Sto parlando di questo e sono tutti _cittadini di New Orleans_!” chiarì Marcel, bruscamente.

Elijah distolse lo sguardo da Klaus, che appariva sorpreso quanto lui, e lo fissò di nuovo su Marcel.

“Cittadini di New Orleans uccisi nelle loro case? Aggrediti e massacrati da vampiri? Quando è accaduto tutto questo, Marcel?” domandò, preoccupato.

“La coppia e l’insegnante sono stati trovati tre giorni fa, il gruppo di amici ieri mattina: la ragazza di uno di loro era preoccupata perché il suo fidanzato non rispondeva al telefono, ha chiamato la polizia e… beh, erano tutti morti, dissanguati e con la gola squarciata” rispose Marcel. “Potete assicurarmi che voi non ne sapete niente? E, tanto per la cronaca, prima di venire a chiedere a voi ho interrogato tutti i miei vampiri, uno per uno. Ho i miei metodi e vi assicuro che non è opera loro.”

“Non è nemmeno opera nostra” ribatté Klaus, “a meno che Kol non abbia deciso anche lui di organizzare un festino a modo suo. Sembrerebbe il suo stile…”

“Kol non si comporta più così da quando ha sposato Davina e comunque ha lasciato New Orleans con lei per tornare a San Francisco ormai da qualche giorno. Non era in città quando sono avvenuti questi omicidi” chiarì Elijah.

“Potrebbe esserci qualche vampiro che non conosciamo, arrivato in città da poco? Posso mandare i miei uomini migliori a informarsi” si offrì Marcel.

“Sì, è la cosa migliore da fare” concordò Elijah. “Facci sapere se scoprono qualcosa.”

“Verrò anch’io con te” disse Klaus. “Se davvero a New Orleans c’è un nuovo arrivato che non rispetta le nostre regole voglio far parte del _comitato di benvenuto_.”

Marcel e Klaus uscirono dalla villa insieme, mentre Elijah rimase immobile nel patio, a riflettere.

Una serie di omicidi brutali ed efferati compiuti da vampiri… la sua mente condizionata dal sortilegio di Inadu lo portò a ricordare i giovani uccisi e lasciati in bella vista sei anni prima, quando i De Martel e Lucien Castle erano giunti a New Orleans. La strega aveva parlato di un piano di Tristan per convincere membri particolarmente forti e potenti a unirsi alla Strix e anche Antoinette gli aveva raccomandato di non fidarsi del giovane Conte, aveva detto di aver sentito parlare della Strix come un gruppo di vampiri che si fingevano colti e raffinati, ma che in realtà compivano delitti e massacri non solo per ottenere più potere, ma anche per divertirsi durante i loro party.

Poteva essere stato Tristan o, comunque, qualcuno della Strix con il beneplacito del suo Signore?

Forse massacrare innocenti era il rito d’iniziazione per essere ammessi in questo circolo di depravati e Tristan stava facendo nuovi adepti?

Il sospetto era così forte in lui da spingerlo a non indugiare oltre: Elijah salì velocemente le scale per recarsi nell’appartamento privato di Tristan e interrogarlo. Lo avrebbe obbligato a confessare, in un modo o nell’altro. La possibilità che quegli omicidi fossero un rituale di iniziazione per entrare nella Strix gli sembrava ogni istante più plausibile… e Tristan avrebbe obbligato anche Hope a fare una cosa simile? No, lui non glielo avrebbe mai permesso!

Quando Elijah entrò nell’appartamento di Tristan, il giovane Conte era seduto al suo tavolino e sorseggiava una tazza di cioccolata con evidente piacere. Sul tavolino era posato un piatto che aveva sicuramente contenuto dei dolci e dei quali restavano solo le briciole. Tristan trasalì vedendo Elijah entrare come una furia nelle sue stanze, ma ostentò una calma olimpica, finì di bere la sua cioccolata e poi posò la tazza, fissando l’Originale con uno sguardo di rimprovero.

“Dopo tanti secoli le tue origini barbariche ti impediscono di ricordare che si deve bussare, prima di entrare nelle stanze altrui?” chiese, con fare altezzoso.

Elijah ignorò il fare spocchioso del giovane Conte e si avvicinò a lui in malo modo.

“Cosa stai complottando insieme ai tuoi degni compari della Strix? State acquisendo nuovi membri e vi servono dei riti di iniziazione per verificare che siano degni della vostra _élite_?” lo aggredì.

Tristan spalancò gli occhi, sorpreso. Non riusciva a comprendere per quale motivo Elijah fosse tanto furioso con lui, in realtà non lo vedeva dal giorno prima e non sapeva proprio che cosa potesse avergli fatto. Tuttavia non avrebbe mai accettato di farsi vedere spiazzato da lui e decise di rispondergli a tono.

“E se anche fosse?” replicò, scrollando le spalle. “La Strix non ti riguarda affatto, l’hai abbandonata e non te ne sei mai interessato, perciò se anche volessi…”

Elijah lo afferrò per le spalle, costringendolo ad alzarsi dalla poltrona e scuotendolo.

“Hai obbligato dei vampiri a uccidere delle persone, dei cittadini innocenti, per dimostrare di essere degni di far parte della tua banda di assassini?” gridò.

“Non ho la minima idea di cosa tu stia parlando e mi ritengo offeso dal fatto che tu sia sempre pronto a sospettarmi delle azioni più turpi” rispose il Conte De Martel senza batter ciglio, mentre dentro di sé si sentiva lacerare il cuore per le accuse tanto pesanti quanto infondate del suo Sire.

“Cittadini di New Orleans, ragazzi, coppie, persone perbene, sono stati trovati dissanguati e con la gola squarciata, l’ho appena saputo da Marcel, e tu vuoi farmi credere di non saperne niente?” lo assalì nuovamente il vampiro Originale.

Tristan lo guardò dritto negli occhi senza la minima esitazione, con le iridi azzurre che lampeggiavano.

“Non ne so niente, infatti, ma naturalmente tu hai già emesso la tua condanna, pertanto qualsiasi cosa possa dirti non cambierà ciò che hai scelto di credere” affermò, mantenendo il più possibile saldo il tono di voce.

Era così sicuro, così tranquillo… Poteva essere veramente colpevole e reagire con una tal freddezza nel momento in cui era stato scoperto? Certo che sì, Tristan De Martel era sempre stato un bugiardo, un manipolatore, un mostro.

Ma era anche il giovane che aveva sfidato più volte Inadu per lui, ricordò improvvisamente Elijah; si era offerto di essere il custode di un osso perché lui fosse liberato da quel fardello e…

Perso per un lungo istante nello sguardo limpido e azzurro di Tristan, Elijah dimenticò le perfide allusioni di Inadu, alimentate dalle insinuazioni di Antoinette. Doveva davvero credere alle parole di una strega infida e malvagia? Tristan gli aveva dimostrato più volte di essere cambiato, di aver forzato la sua stessa natura per amor suo…

Erano mesi che non stava così vicino alla sua Creatura. D’improvviso Elijah sentì violento il desiderio di lui, la brama di riaverlo tra le braccia. Lo afferrò con forza, baciandolo avidamente e godendosi fino in fondo il suo sapore che da tanto tempo non sentiva più; gli sondò la bocca con la lingua, in modo sempre più prepotente e audace. Gli strappò i vestiti di dosso e lo rovesciò sul tappeto, facendo cadere anche il tavolino e mandando in mille pezzi la tazza e il piattino che vi si trovavano. Voltò Tristan di schiena e si abbassò freneticamente i pantaloni e i boxer, gli divaricò le gambe imprigionandole con le proprie e si introdusse con un colpo deciso dentro la sua carne, facendolo gridare. Lo allacciò alla vita con un braccio mentre con l’altra mano gli prendeva il sesso e glielo manipolava, muovendosi dentro di lui con spinte intense e profonde. Tristan era nudo, indifeso, prigioniero del suo Sire, completamente destabilizzato e sconvolto da tutto ciò che era accaduto ma, al contempo, anche lui travolto dal desiderio per l’uomo che lo aveva trascurato per tante settimane.

Quasi fuori di sé per la brama che lo accecava, Elijah si fermò, rimanendo immobile dentro Tristan, come se volesse sentire fino in fondo l’unione delle loro carni. Continuando a toccarlo in modo sempre più intimo e audace avvicinò la bocca al suo orecchio.

“Allora, piccolo Conte altezzoso, vuoi che continui o devo fermarmi qui?” gli domandò.

Tristan era disfatto dal piacere, si spinse contro Elijah per costringerlo a muoversi ancora, ad arrivare fino all’apice, ma il suo Sire lo immobilizzò e, continuando a stuzzicargli il sesso e i capezzoli, riprese a sussurrargli all’orecchio.

“No, non muoverti. Se vuoi che continui devi essere tu a chiedermelo, devi supplicarmi di continuare, di prenderti, di fare di te tutto ciò che voglio” mormorò, sensuale.

“Puoi scordartelo…” riuscì a rispondere il giovane, con il poco fiato che gli rimaneva, ma Elijah si fece più insistente, le carezze divennero più intime e quasi insopportabili mentre Tristan sentiva il suo Sire dentro di sé, che lo dilatava e lo invadeva.

“Sì…” mormorò infine, sconfitto. “Sì, voglio che continui, che mi prenda, voglio essere tuo…”

“Ah, ma davvero?” replicò suadente Elijah. “Molto bene, perché tu _sei_ mio e lo sarai sempre.”

Soddisfatto, riprese a muoversi nel corpo del giovane Conte, con spinte intense e profonde, eccitato dai gemiti di piacere di Tristan che diventavano quasi singhiozzi, continuando a toccarlo audacemente e con maggior frenesia. Quando finalmente esplose con un ringhio dentro di lui, anche Tristan gridò, completamente disfatto e vinto, perduto in un piacere che gli faceva tremare tutto il corpo.

Alla fine, Elijah si rialzò, riabbottonandosi i pantaloni e rassettandosi la camicia e la giacca. Tristan era rimasto sul tappeto, ancora nudo e ansimante.

“Bene, forse potrò credere alle tue parole” disse il vampiro Originale, mentre il Conte De Martel cercava di recuperare i suoi vestiti insieme a una minima parvenza di dignità. “Marcel manderà i suoi uomini in giro per la città a raccogliere informazioni, forse c’è un nuovo vampiro a New Orleans che noi non conosciamo. Ma attento a non fare mosse false, io ti tengo d’occhio.”

Appagato, il vampiro Originale uscì dall’appartamento di Tristan, lasciandolo solo a recuperare i brandelli del suo orgoglio. Era ormai sera e lui aveva appuntamento con Antoinette.

Già, Antoinette. Come aveva potuto perdersi così totalmente nel desiderio di Tristan se adesso aveva al suo fianco la donna che aveva sempre desiderato? Era felice con lei, si sentiva amato, compreso, libero… ma allora per quale motivo non aveva saputo resistere al corpo del giovane Conte? Cosa gli stava accadendo?

Quando giunse nell’appartamento dell’amante, Elijah si era del tutto ripreso e per niente al mondo avrebbe lasciato trapelare la sua debolezza di fronte a lei. Le parlò invece della scoperta di Marcel, delle indagini della polizia e dei suoi sospetti su Tristan.

Antoinette lo fissò a lungo, poi si avvicinò a lui e gli prese le mani, i loro volti vicinissimi.

“Elijah, temo che i tuoi sospetti siano veritieri” gli disse, quasi dispiaciuta di causargli un simile dolore. “Quando sono arrivata in città, la Strix ha tentato di contattare anche me, voleva mettermi alla prova per capire se ero degna di entrare nelle loro fila.”

“Hai incontrato Tristan? E’ stato lui a cercare di arruolarti?” Elijah era di nuovo indignato con il giovane che solo un’ora prima aveva posseduto con tanta passione…

“No, non l’avevo mai incontrato, sei stato tu a presentarmelo” rispose la donna, accarezzando le labbra e il volto dell’amante, “ma c’erano alcuni tra i suoi uomini più fidati e… sì, mi hanno proposto di uccidere una ragazza che passeggiava con il fidanzato per dimostrare che ero degna di far parte della Strix. Come puoi immaginare ho rifiutato, però… Elijah, capisci cosa significa questo?”

Il vampiro Originale si irrigidì. Certo che lo sapeva: Tristan gli aveva mentito, stava davvero arruolando nuovi membri per la Strix e il rito di iniziazione era un massacro. Se aveva cercato di convincere Antoinette, cosa gli avrebbe impedito di provare a corrompere Marcel, magari Hayley e infine… Hope?

“Devo fermarlo, devo fermare lui e quel covo di mostri… eppure io…”

Nonostante tutto, nonostante la rabbia, la delusione, la vergogna per essere stato tanto sciocco da credere a quel piccolo manipolatore e a lasciarsi sedurre da lui… nonostante tutto ciò, non riusciva comunque a pensare di uccidere la sua Creatura, per quanto se lo meritasse. Non sarebbe mai riuscito a ucciderlo e non avrebbe permesso ad altri di farlo.

Antoinette lo baciò delicatamente e poi gli accarezzò la guancia.

“Non devi farlo tu” gli disse. “Lascia che sia la tua famiglia, per una volta, a fare qualcosa per te. Sono certa che i tuoi fratelli saranno in grado di avere la meglio sulla Strix, a distruggerla completamente e a punire come merita il subdolo Conte De Martel. Tu non devi preoccuparti di niente, anzi… potremmo fare un viaggio, cosa ne dici? Mi piacerebbe andare a Manosque e credo che anche tu avresti bisogno di una vacanza.”

“Non posso lasciare un tale fardello sulle spalle della mia famiglia” tentò di protestare Elijah.

“Perché no? Fidati di loro, una volta tanto. Hai bisogno di pace e di riposo, abbiamo bisogno di tempo per noi due.”

Baciandola, Elijah pensò che Antoinette aveva ragione. Il giorno dopo avrebbe parlato con Klaus e Marcel perché si occupassero loro della faccenda.

Lui aveva diritto alla sua parte di felicità, finalmente, e l’avrebbe trovata con la donna che amava, lontano da quella città di inganni e menzogne…

 

**FINE**


End file.
